The Shinigami of The Red Moon
by elemental savior
Summary: What would have happened if Kisuke and Yoruichi had more at stake during that confrontation a hundred years ago? His name is Naruto Shihoin and like his parents he will work hard to protect what he holds dear. With his sword he will illuminate his enemies under the red moon. The only question is will his skill be up to par? Only time will tell for sure.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own "Naruto" or "Bleach"

What would have happened if things had gone a little differently when the visors were created? What if Yoruichi and Kisuke had a lot more riding then either one could possibly expect? Well this is the story

Story Start:

In an underground training area two figures could be seen fighting each other. Trading quick blows and moving at incredible speeds. One of the figures was a female and the other a male.

The female was dark-skinned and couldn't be older than twenty. She was average height, possessed dark purple hair that went to her shoulders and golden eyes. Currently she was wearing the standard garb of the stealth force which consisted of a backless and sleeveless black shirt, black pants, black traditional Chinese shoes and unlike the traditional uniform she also had tied a black ribbon around her neck.

The male was a tall, lean-built man who had light skin, messy light blonde hair with strands framing the side of his face and falling down between his gray eyes. He was currently wearing the standard Shinigami uniform which consisted of a black shirt and black trousers.

Jumping away from his adversary the female quickly launched herself off of a wall to gain a boost in speed and was rewarded by connecting a blow directly to the male's chest. Given the force upon impact it was no shock that it launched him into a nearby rock formation. Looking closer it was revealed that the male was actually indented into the structure itself. Upon seeing her opponent's fate, the women started laughing.

"HAHAHAHA it's a good look for you Kisuke."

Groaning softly as well as attempting to pull himself out, the now named Kisuke could only sigh. "You know Yoruichi it was only a friendly spar there's no need to be so vicious."

Smirking at her friend's discomfort Yoruichi said. "Well what can I say I'm at that tender age where women sometimes need to show just how fierce they are." Once she had said this her smirk suddenly disappeared and was replaced with a serious expression. "In actuality there were two reasons for my violent outburst."

Finally peeling himself out of the stone and jumping down Kisuke's expression soon matched his companions. "And what exactly are those reasons Yoruichi?"

Sighing Yoruichi held up her hands and appeared to be inspecting her nails. Finally, after what seemed like a couple hours but in reality was only a few minutes, she lowers her hand and turns to address her companion. "The head captain has asked me to recommend any member under my squad who I feel possess the traits needed to become a captain."

In response to her words Kisuke said only one word, though this word possessed a much higher relevance then either could imagine. "Who?"

Turning around and starting to walk away, Yoruichi said. "Squad twelves captain Kirio Hikifune has been promoted to the Royal Guard, because of her promotion squad twelve is going to need a new captain. I have recommended someone from my own squad to fill in the vacancy."

Burying his head into his hands and groaning Kisuke said. "Oh please don't tell me you recommended me."

Still walking away, Yoruichi said. "The captain's exam is tomorrow so don't be late and should you actually do good enough to become a captain I'll tell you the other reason." Once she had said this Yoruichi disappeared using flash step.

Smirking to himself Kisuke could only sigh. 'Same old Yoruichi, always making me do things I would rather not. Still something was definitely bothering her and the only way I'm going to find out is if I pass this exam.' Nodding to himself as well as falling backwards onto his back, Kisuke looked up at the clear sky. "You really don't like making things easy for me do you Yoruichi? Though I will admit that's one of the reasons why I like you."

-X-

(In the Squad Two Barracks)

"But Lady Yoruichi I'm telling you Kisuke Urahara is unfit to become a captain!"

Sighing to herself Yoruichi turned to the person that had addressed her while she was on her way to the captain's exam. When she turned around she saw a young girl who looked to be in her late teens. She was a petite girl with an angular face, possessing dark blue shoulder length hair and gray eyes. Currently she was wearing the traditional stealth force uniform and instead of wearing the traditional Shinigami sandals she was instead wearing the same traditional Chinese shoes that her captain wore.

"You don't have to worry about Kisuke. I'm certain that he has what it takes to become a great captain."

Holding back the angry retort that threatened to come forth, Soifon forced herself to take a couple of calming breaths in order to stop herself from shouting at her mistress. Once she had felt suitably calm, Soifon once again addressed Yoruichi. "With all due respect Lady Yoruichi Kisuke Urahara is incompetent, lazy, and completely unfit to serve as your third seat and is especially unfit to serve as a captain of one of the thirteen court guard squads."

Smirking at her student's obvious dislike of her soon to be former third seat Yoruichi said. "I understand how you feel Soifon, I truly do. However, you should be aware of a couple of things." Slowly taking out a folder from her robes Yoruichi handed it to Soifon. "I was admittedly on my way to destroy this folder since the information contained within is technically classified to those below the position of fifth seat in squad two. However, since it is obvious you need further proof to understand just how qualified Kisuke is ill leave you with the file and ask that you destroy it when you have finished reading its contents." Once she had said her piece, Yoruichi continued on her way to observe Kisuke's exam and hoped that she would possess the strength to tell him the truth once he was promoted.

Seeing her mistress walking away from her as well as wondering what could possibly be in the folder she had been handed, Soifon quickly opened the folder and looked at the files hidden within. To be honest what she was seeing was highly impressive. Of all the years that Kisuke had been the commander of the detention unit not one soul had ever escaped and even more surprising not a single subordinate of his had ever perished. Looking further into the files she also saw that while some had definitely questioned his methods no one had said he wasn't fit to command.

"Just who are you Kisuke Urahara, and why is Lady Yoruichi so interested in you?"

-X-

(In the First Division Captains meeting room)

Currently we find nine captains assembled together waiting for their missing captains. They were Yoruichi Shihoin Captain of Squad Two, Rojuro Otoribashi (Rose) Captain of Squad Three, Retsu Unohona Captain of Squad Four, Shinji Hirako Captain of Squad Five, Ginrei Kuchiki Captain of Squad Six, Love Aikawa Captain of Squad Seven, Shunsui Kyoraku Captain of Squad Eight, Kensei Muguruma Captain of Squad Nine, Jushiro Ukitake Captain of Squad Thirteen and along with them were two lieutenants'. They were the Lieutenant of Squad Five Sosuke Aizen and Lieutenant of Squad Twelve Hiyori Sarugaki. They were currently waiting for the Head Captain who also commanded Squad One Genryusai Yamamoto, and the newly instated Captain of Squad Twelve Kisuke Urahara. Unfortunately, the Captain of Squad Ten and Squad Eleven would not be showing because one was killed in combat and the other one simply chose to skip the meeting.

Suddenly footsteps could be heard and when everyone turned around they could see a nervous looking Kisuke Urahara rubbing the back of his head. "Don't tell me I'm the last one to arrive."

Sighing to herself and ignoring the muttering of a few others on how this man could be a Captain Yoruichi silently waited for Kisuke to take his spot. This however wouldn't be happening because instead of taking his spot in line like he should have Kisuke instead chose to show just how newly promoted he was.

"Um anyway may I have permission to enter?"

The stupid idiot had the gall to finish that submissive question with a god forsaken bow! After she had put herself on a limb for him, well it was about time Kisuke learned that he needed to man up if he wanted to be a Captain. "Kisuke, you don't need to ask permission to enter if you wish to come inside then do it already! You're a Captain so start acting like it!" True it may have come out a little harsher then she would have liked however it was indeed necessary.

Thankfully this seemed to break Kisuke out of his nervous streak if only slightly. "Right I guess I'll just be entering then." However, before he could take a step he was suddenly pushed from behind by an old man with a cane. This man wasn't just any old man however this was Genryusai Yamamoto Captain of Squad One and more importantly the Head Captain.

Once he had successfully pushed the new Captain of Squad Twelve into the room Yamamoto said. "Yes by all means enter just be quick about it."

Walking fully into the room and passing each of the captains present Yamamoto silently glanced at each of them and allowed his gaze to settle on the Captain of Squad Two for a couple of extra moments. 'There's no doubt about it based on her spiritual pressure, however the real question is who caused this? However, I guess we shall all find out in due time.' Regaining his former thought process Yamamoto swiftly slammed his cane onto the ground. "Good now that everyone has arrived we shall start the ceremony. A few days ago I sent a message to all captains asking if any had a member of their squad who they felt exemplified the qualities of a Captain and possessed the power to back it up. It was the next day that the Captain of Squad Two Yoruichi Shihoin recommended her third seat Kisuke Urahara. Once we had received the recommendation, I personally oversaw the examination along with three other Captains and we all found that the former third seat Kisuke Urahara's character, morals and physical skill was up to par and because of this he will now be taking the position of Captain of Squad Twelve from this day forward.

The announcement was met with a respectful silence as each Captain did their best to process the information they had just been given. The silence however was eventually broken by the head Captain once more smashing his staff against the ground.

"If nobody else has anything they would like to say then this meeting is adjourned." Nobody said anything and after a couple of seconds the Captains all started filling out until only two remained.

Deciding now was as good of a time as any Yoruichi stepped out of her position and slowly approached her former third seat.

"Hey Yoruichi, you gonna tell me what your other reason was?"

Silence, dead silence.

Still keeping his eyes on his former Captain, Kisuke noticed that her face was completely without a single emotion and it appeared that she was deadly serious. Steeling himself Kisuke was about to ask her what it was that had gotten to her only to notice that she was now passing him. Swiveling his head Kisuke watched as his former Captain slowly opened the door and walked out of the meeting room, only just before she walked out she uttered two words that would change his life.

"I'm pregnant."

-X-

(Twelfth Division Meeting room)

The Twelfth Division was a proud division full of talented Shinigami who knew how to get things done. They had been known as a nonspecialized division since their original founding. It was simply the way everyone preferred it especially the members of the division and it had helped to foster a very diverse division full of multiple talents. In conclusion the Twelfth Division was the place to go if you didn't fit the mold of another division or simply weren't sure what you wished to specialize in. This however was about to change because one man planned on breaking this tradition. Currently the entire division had been forced to assemble in front of their new Captain who they had all just helped move in.

"What the hell do you mean your changing the divisions objective!"

A wise man once said that people who grow used to something fear change and Kisuke felt that no other words had ever described his diminutive lieutenant's feelings better.

Hiyori was a short girl and appeared to be in her early teens. She had bright blonde hair styled into twin ponytails, three freckles under each eye, a fang showing from her mouth and brown eyes. She was currently wearing the standard Shinigami outfit with the only two differences being the lieutenant badge located on her left arm and her Zanpakuto slung over her back.

Though at the moment Kisuke wasn't paying any attention to that at all instead he was focusing on the look on her face. Rubbing his head with his one hand and silently praying that his lieutenants temper wouldn't cause her to resort to getting physical Kisuke said.

"Well it's like I said Hiyori, the Twelfth Division will from now on will become a division focused on research and development."

This didn't seem to console the diminutive lieutenant if anything it only increased her already sizeable ire.

"I understood what you said you idiot. I was asking what makes you think you can go and change everything like you are."

Hmmm so it would seem that the girl really did miss her previous captain even if she refused to say as such. Smiling benignly at his second in command Kisuke said. "Well It is my division so I get to say what it focuses on."

If anything that only seemed to incense Hiyori even more. "Fine Idiot, if that's how you want to play this then fine, answer me one question idiot. What happens to the members of this squad that aren't suited for your Research and Development? What are you planning on doing with them?"

Sighing to himself Kisuke subtly surveyed the assembled division and could see the conflicted expressions most were wearing. 'I guess there's no way to avoid the question and eventually someone was bound to ask it. I just wish it hadn't come up so early on in my captaincy. Maybe I should have just waited to switch things around like I had planned to.' Uninhibited an image of Yoruichi entered his head and Kisuke knew he couldn't hold it off even if he wanted to. The time had come to man up and if he couldn't do it here in his own division then he would never be able to. 'That reminds me I still haven't spoken with her since she dropped that bombshell, I guess I should probably head on over when I'm done here.'

"Then they will just have to leave."

Gripping her Zanpakuto tightly Hiyori said. "So what your kicking us out?!"

Ignoring the young girl for a moment Kisuke turned to address the rest of the division. "As I have just said the twelfth division will from this point onward no longer be a division that is for those who don't specialize. Instead it will be a division used for researching and developing different things that can be used to better the Shinigami." Ignoring some conflicted looks he was receiving Kisuke continued. "Now as lieutenant Sarugaki has so eloquently put it there is still an issue on where those who are not suited to our squad's new objectives will go." Pausing and checking the crowd Kisuke was satisfied to see that he had everyone's undivided attention. "I want you to know that while I will only be taking people suited to research and development into this squad from now on, anybody who wishes to stay will be allowed to. Also should any of you wish to transfer to another division I will personally write a letter of recommendation for you no matter what rank you currently possess." Once he had said this he was pleased to note that while nobody looked pleased by this most where happy that they at least had options, well all but one.

"SLAM"

And it would seem that his Lieutenant had just slammed the door on her way out. No doubt she hadn't approved of what he had decided, however at the moment he had far more important things to worry about. Turning to the still assembled division Kisuke figured it was about time he got on his way. "If anyone wishes to transfer simply leave me a note explaining who you are and what division you wish to go to. Other than that I would just like to say thank you to everybody who helped me move in I understand it was a lot of work given all the stuff I own. I have nothing else to say however besides that this meeting is now adjourned." Once he said this he watched as everybody slowly moved out of the room and back to what they were doing before.

-X-

(Fourth Division Hospital room)

"Ugh do I have to be here again?! I hate hospitals."

Silently counting to ten Retsu Unohona couldn't believe how childish her charge could be. Currently they were doing a standard checkup, one that Unohona could due in her sleep, the only problem was the person she was checking simply refused to sit still for her. For god's sake the women was a fellow Captain, the leader of the Stealth Force and the head of the Shihoin clan. One would think that she would at least be able to act dignified, but no it would seem that her childish tendency's overruled years of grooming. It thankfully wasn't something Retsu Unohona didn't know how to deal with.

"Captain Shihoin could you please lay on your back once more so I can get a better picture of the baby developing inside of you."

Surprisingly Yoruichi laid backwards immediately and didn't protest her rubbing the jelly on her stomach. It would seem that Yoruichi possessed strong maternal instincts, especially judging by the discomfort clearly shown on her face. Hiding a small smile at the future mother's obvious priority's Unohona put the ultrasound machine against the expecting mothers stomach and waited for the picture to load onto the screen. It didn't take long at all to load and Unohona was pleased to see just how far along and beautiful the baby was.

"Why does it look like an upside down duck?"

Then again maybe she had been wrong about Yoruichi maternal instincts kicking in.

-X-

Watching the clouds was an enjoyable activity that helped relax the soul and allowed the mind to wonder. It was an activity that many enjoyed and would often do when they had the time necessary for it. Granted most Shinigami stopped this activity as they grew in rank, although that was most likely caused by an increase in workload more than an actual distaste for the activity. For Kisuke Urahara the activity was one that helped to put his mind on track and hopefully allow him to recover from the conversation he just had. Which was why the newly made Captain of the Twelfth Division was currently laying back in a grassy field enjoying the afternoon sun.

(Flashback)

Currently we find Yoruichi Shihoin relaxing after enduring a mandatory checkup by the fourth division captain. 'Man I still find it annoying how I have to get all these checkups even if they are necessary.' Let it be known that Yoruichi Shihoin the Commander of the Second Division, the head of the Shihoin Clan and the leader of the infamous Stealth Force had one debilitating fear that as far as she was concerned everybody should share. She absolutely feared anything to do with hospitals.

Now unlike most kids it hadn't been the white rooms, the smell of bleach in the air or even the creepy doctors that usually walked around no her fear had come from an incident years ago that would forever haunt her.

' _Please bend over and drop your pants. I promise this won't hurt at all.'_

Wouldn't hurt her ass! She still felt the stab wound from the 'little' needle whenever she sat down. Yes, ever since then Yoruichi Shihoin had stayed clear of hospitals and anything even remotely resembling a needle which let me assure you in a world where people had blades that transformed whenever they used Shikai or even in rare cases Bankai it was no easy feat.

Pushing those thoughts away for now Yoruichi focused on relaxing once more and would have done a better job had it not been for a sudden spiritual pressure assaulting her senses. 'So you have finally come and as usual your timing could not be worse.' Well better to get this over with. "I know your there Kisuke you might as well just come out."

Not a second after this was said the man in question suddenly appeared in front of the heiress using the standard flash step. He looked as he always did she noticed and while she would never admit it, probably not even to herself, the White Haori signifying him as a captain definitely suited him. However, this was not the kind of situation for that kind of thinking, no this was a situation where she needed to keep a level head.

"So tell me Kisuke what will you do now?"

Smiling at the women Kisuke offered her a dismissive wave. "Well as I'm sure you've heard I will be changing my divisions objective." Seeing the look, he was getting and knowing how much it would hurt should he incite Yoruichi's temper Kisuke could only sigh. "I'm not leaving you if that's what you are thinking."

That wasn't at all what she was thinking if anything that thought hadn't even entered her head. However, she also wouldn't be able to live with herself if she forced Kisuke, the boy who had been her best friend since childhood to walk down a path he wasn't ready for just because she wanted him to.

"You don't have to, you know. Nobody knows I'm pregnant yet let alone who the father is and if it really came down to it while people might suspect you, they would probably leave well enough alone."

"I see, well let me ask you one thing Yoruichi. If I can't stand by the women who will be having my child, then who can I really stand by?"

Unbidden tears suddenly started falling down Yoruichi's cheek that she hastily tried rubbing away lest Kisuke see them and get the wrong idea.

"Yoruichi are you okay? Is something wrong? What can I do to help?"

Obviously Kisuke like every other male in the world jumped to the wrong conclusion at seeing her crying. God what was it with men not being able to handle a simple thing like tears, always having to appear tough even when they shouldn't. Seeing that Kisuke was even now hovering over her she figured it was wise to calm down the now frantic man and there was only one way do to that.

"Kisuke?"

Looking over at the still crying women Kisuke slowly lowered himself until he was at her level. "Yes Yoruichi what is it that you need?"

Rather than answering Yoruichi firmly gripped Kisuke's Haori and softly pulled him closer. "You can be such an idiot at times." Ignoring the indignant sputtering from the man she currently held Yoruichi leaned forward and was unsurprised to see that her best friend just didn't know what to do. "But that's why I love you." And with that their lips softly met in a kiss, the same kind they had shared all of those times before.

(Flashback End)

Still laying on his back and unable to control the urge Kisuke softly touched the spot where Yoruichi's lips had been earlier. 'Look at me all flustered like some young virgin.' Then again maybe it was good that Yoruichi seemed to always have that effect on him, if anything it only proved just how strong their bond was.

"You know it's nice to see I'm not the only captain who enjoys looking up at the clouds."

Recognizing that voice Kisuke inclined his head somewhat backwards and was able to see the upside down version of the Squad Five Captain. Shinji Hirako was a man of average height, he had a smile that could frighten anybody, long flowing blonde hair with bangs ending right between his eyes and brown eyes. He was wearing the usual garb of the Shinigami with the addition being the obvious white captains cloak that signified him as a captain, as well as his Zanpakuto strapped to his side. Personality wise Shinji was a man that Kisuke could see himself getting along with and possibly even call a friend however now it was obvious from the serious expression on the man's face that he was here for something else. 'Best to just let him say what he wants to say at his own pace.'

"Hmm really I had assumed I was the only one, I'm glad to know that's not true."

Smiling at the fellow Captain Shinji gestured to the spot next to him and was happy to see him give a brief nod. Taking that as consent Shinji quickly stood next to Kisuke and simple flopped backwards. Ignoring the brief pain in his back from falling so quickly as well as the amused look Kisuke was giving him he simply enjoyed the silence. The silence was however broken shortly by Kisuke.

"How did you find me?"

It was a good question Shinji supposed, after all one could never be too careful even with allies and to be fair Kisuke did not yet know what kind of person he was. Still it would be better to let such issues rest before they were to gain momentum.

"Hiyori."

Upon hearing that name rather than relax as most captains would at hearing their lieutenants name Kisuke instead tensed up.

If Shinji noticed, he did not make it known and instead continued. "I know she can be kind of rough, I'm convinced she saw Kirio as a mother figure." Suddenly finding one particular cloud interesting Shinji silently starred at it. Just when Kisuke thought that their discussion was over before it had really even begun Shinji once more spoke.

"She needs someone to rely on, you know?"

Ah so that's why the other man was here, it was no secret the relationship Shinji shared with Hiyori as well as a couple others in the Gotei Thirteen. Still though maybe he could answer a question that had been plaguing his mind.

"What if I can't handle it?"

Smiling at the question Shinji took a second to think about his next words. "I like you Kisuke, which is why I'm going to give you some advice. You of course are free to ignore it should you wish, however as a person who has been a captain for a much longer time then you, I would recommend listening. It has been through experience that I have learnt that the best captains are those that can relate to the problems of their squad members, however they should not show it."

Well that answered one question but left another unanswered, still it was probably better that way. "Thanks Captain Hiroko."

Smirking at the other man Shinji said. "Just call me Shinji after all we are the same rank." Leaning his legs backwards until they were against his chest, Shinji purposely pushed out from his back and feet at the same time. This resulting in him propelling himself forward and onto his newly outstretched legs. Taking a moment to stop the lightheadedness that had suddenly assaulted him Shinji said. "Well it looks like it's starting to get late I hope you don't mind me heading out."

Smiling at his fellow captain Kisuke shook his head.

Nodding Shinji started walking away but as he was walking he spoke.

"Hey Kisuke?"

"Yeah Shinji"

"The answer to your other question is quiet simple."

Now that got Kisuke's attention after all nobody was supposed to know and while he certainly trusted Shinji, he still did not know the man very well. So it was with an underlying caution that Kisuke spoke next.

"Oh really and what is it Captain Hiroko?"

Pausing in his walk Shinji softly said two words that if Kisuke weren't listening so intently he doubted he'd be able to hear them.

"Man up."

Leaving his fellow Captain with those parting words, Shinji continued walking until he had entered the forest and only then did he swipe his hand to the right and seemed to grab onto something. Continuing walking Shinji pulled and like a curtain was drawn a rainbow of colors assaulted the spot where he had pulled, and in its place was the Fifth Divisions Lieutenant Sosuke Aizen. Neither man said anything and Shinji kept walking as if nothing had happened, however the two knew that what happened had not been a coincidence.

"Come on Sosuke, we have a lot of paper work to do."

Instead of following, Aizen instead asked a question. "How long were you aware of me?"

Shinji's face was a mask of seriousness. "Since you were in your mother's womb, maybe even before then."

"You are truly a frightening man Captain."

Offering up a wry grin Shinji inclined his head. "That's my line Sosuke."

Whether Shinji knew it or not Kisuke had indeed taken his advice to heart.

He was there for Yoruichi threw everything, mood swings, weekly checkups, four in the morning snack runs, and to be honest that last one worried him more than anything else. As a scientist he understood better than most how a woman would crave strange things but even he would admit that twelve bowls of ramen from one of the farther Rukon districts was a little out there. However thankfully after months of being there for her the day of truth had finally arrived. The day Kisuke would find out if he truly had what it takes

-X-

(In a Fourth Division hospital room)

Blackness, that was all he saw before with great effort he suddenly opened his eyes and was rewarded with nothing but white.

"Where am I?"

Before panic could start to set in he suddenly heard what sounded like a door open and a perky voice say. "Oh good it looks like your awake Captain Urahara. I'm sure you'll be happy to know that the rest of the birt h went fine and your son and wife should be leaving sometime in the next few days."

Son? Wife? What was this women talking about? Sitting up Kisuke noticed that he was in a pure white room that appeared to be highly sanitized. 'Fourth Division if I were to hazard a guess but why am I here?' Needing answers quickly Kisuke turned to the young girl who he had heard speaking earlier. She was rather plain looking with white hair and blue eyes however that really didn't matter at the present time.

"What happened?"

Smiling at the obviously confused man the young women decided to help enlighten him. "Well to be honest you passed out."

Passed out, that didn't sound like him at all. The more he thought about it though the more he started to remember what happened. It had been a pretty standard day, nothing out of the ordinary, at least until Yoruichi's water had broken and she was rushed to the hospital. He of course had been in the middle of researching something when he received the message and had of course rushed straight over. To be honest he had barely made it on time and would have probably missed it had Yoruichi's agonizing cries not reached his ears. He had run faster than he had ever before and had barely made it in time before they started. But that didn't explain when he had passed out though.

"I passed out?"

Smiling at the newly made father the nurse nodded. "Yes while I wasn't there mind you, I heard from my superiors that apparently during the labor you had gotten a little to close and had accidently gotten your head in the path of one of Captain Yoruichi's feet." At seeing the man's incredulous expression, the nurse tried to console him at least a little. "But that didn't explain when he had passed out though.

"I passed out?"

Smiling at the newly made father the nurse nodded. "Yes while I wasn't there mind you, I heard from my superiors that apparently during the labor you had gotten a little to close and had accidently gotten your head in the path of one of Captain Shihoin's feet." At seeing the man's incredulous expression, the nurse tried to console him at least a little. "You shouldn't be upset though, this happens to plenty of first time fathers and until that point from what I heard you were absolutely fine."

So that's how it happened Yoruichi had literally knocked his lights out. It was kind of humorous when he thought about it, the women who had threatened to castrate him should he miss the big day had single handedly prevented him from it. However, that did leave one question to be answered.

"My son, what name did she give him?"

"His name is Naruto."

Great his wife had named his son after a ramen topic. Then again he supposed it could be worse and Naruto Urahara and Naruto Shihoin both had nice rings to them.

"Naruto huh, well Naruto I promise to always be there for you."

Chapter End

Well this is an idea I've had in my head for quiet sometime and I hope you all like it. As far as Naruto's Zanpakuto I want you all to know that I already have its name as well as ability's picked out. Also for pairing well I'm not going to make it tied into the story to well but there will still be one and I'm still figuring out who it will be with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Naruto" or "Bleach"**

 **Chapter Start:**

It had been nine years and throughout that time many changes had happened. The Twelfth Division had flourished under Kisuke's captaincy and many now respected and admired his skill. Hiyori Sarugaki no longer hated her Captain and instead respected his ability and Kisuke had even enlisted the help of Mayuri Kurotsuchi. However, the biggest change for Kisuke at least was the change his son had went through.

Naruto was now nine years old, yet since he was a soul the young boy looked closer to five years old. Most souls aged extremely slowly and while that was true they usually only slowed down after reaching a certain age. For Naruto his aging had slowed down at the age of five and thus had retained the same appearance ever since. He was around average height and his facial structure took more after his father's then his mother. This wasn't to say that he didn't take after his mother, no the boy had inherited a slightly tan complexion most likely from his parents and he had gained three whisker birth marks on both cheeks that were most likely caused by his mother's ability to turn into a cat. He had gray eyes as well as spiky blonde hair with the occasional strip of purple running down. Currently however the young man was wearing the standard uniform of the twelfth division which he wore whenever he visited his father.

"Dad! You promised we could play today"

Sighing softly to himself Kisuke, who was currently sitting in a chair in his captain's quarters going over some paperwork, couldn't help but wonder what he had done to deserve this. His son was scarily intelligent even by his standards, it was why he had made sure to surround his child with an environment that could help foster that mind. However, it would seem that no matter what he did to bring forth his intelligence, his son simply was too much like his mother to calm down.

"Naruto, I already told you that I have a lot of work to do today. If you want to go play though I'm sure your mother, Soifon or maybe even Hiyori would be glad to entertain you." It was a shame to he had been looking forward to hanging out with his son today, however a captain's work was never done.

Rather than seem upset at his father's suggestion Naruto instead shook his head. "Sorry dad, but I'm not going anywhere. I've been in the Squad Two barracks all week and while I love playing flash tag with mom and Soifon, I also enjoy hanging out with you."

"I see."

"Besides "continued Naruto looking around the quarters and missing the look his father was giving him. "If I'm going to become a captain like you and mom one day, I can't just focus on one area. As much as I enjoy playing with mom I also like learning from you."

'It would seem that Yoruichi was right, Naruto really does take after both of us.' Instead of showing and reaction to his son's words Kisuke's face instead remained totally emotionless. Just when Naruto was about to ask his father what the problem was he spoke. "When is it son, that you decided you wished to become a captain one day?"

For Naruto to decide he wanted to become a captain was a big deal. He was after all the son of the current head of the Shihoin clan and the son of two captains. Should the boy make his desire known to people it could inadvertently add quite a bit of pressure onto his shoulders. Pressure that he wouldn't be able to relieve until he either accomplished his goals or showed he wouldn't be able to.

"The day we looked at the red moon."

The red moon was a rare event that happened every hundred years or so. What it was in its simplest terms was the gradual buildup of reishi. This buildup would happen over a number of years until eventually the seireitei wouldn't be able to handle it and will instead send it out to space. Of course once it's out in space it passes by the moon and gives it a reddish glow for a certain amount of time.

X (Flashback) X

"Should we really be out here walking around this late dad?"

Smirking to himself Kisuke said. "Well of course son, this is no average night for tonight we get to see the fabled red moon, which only appears once a century." If he expected this to impress his son, then the man would be surely mistaken.

"If it's so special then where's mom?"

Not breaking stride Kisuke only offered a dismissive wave.

"She doesn't know you brought me out past my bedtime does she?"

Kisuke had to literally stop himself from tripping over his own feet. It would seem that sadly for him, his son was more cunning then he had thought. Most men would have quietly waved it off or even accepted their fate like men. Kisuke was not one of those men especially considering just how violent Yoruichi could get when something or worst someone messed with her 'baby's' safety. Not to mention that girl, Soifon he believed her name was had literally threatened him with castration should he corrupt 'Lady Yoruichi's pride'. So in response to that question Kisuke slumped his shoulders.

"How much?"

Smirking like a fox that had just caught its next meal Naruto put up three fingers. "I want ramen for dinner for the next week." Nothing he didn't expect and knowing Yoruichi it might even score some brownie points with her. "I want my bedtime extended by an hour." He was planning on doing that anyway, no matter what Yoruichi said he still felt seven was far too early for someone to go to bed. "And I want you to train me." Now that caused Kisuke to pause and stare at his son who was suddenly looking away.

Lowering himself to his knees, Kisuke placed his hands on his son's shoulders and looked the boy in the eyes. What he saw caused him to pause, pure determination. The kind he had saw in his own reflection many times.

"Why?"

It was a simple question by many, but both of them knew just how much meaning that one question could hold. For Kisuke how Naruto answered this question would decide just what he would teach him.

"Because I have to. I need to be strong if I want to protect everyone I care about."

Great so his son had delusions of grandeur not that Kisuke could blame him, after all he was the son of two captains but still he had been hoping for more.

"And to make sure that if I can stop it that nobody under my care would have to die."

It would seem he had spoken to soon, however while that was a fine goal and one Kisuke himself shared it didn't explain why his son had become so morbid to talk about death. He obviously had never experienced anything like it before.

"Naruto when did you learn about death."

Sighing to himself Naruto looked up and noticed that the moon did have a red glow to it almost mystifying him. A quick shake of the shoulders however roused him from continuing to view the rare event. Noticing how serious his father appeared he decided to just tell him the truth. "It's a Shihoin clan tradition." Seeing his father's still skeptical stare Naruto explained it. "Every member of the main house of the family is required at a young age too slay one of the prisoners that are housed in the faculty."

Quickly picking up on what his son was saying Kisuke looked at him in horror. "Naruto are you actually telling me that they made you kill a person at the age of four?!"

Grimacing to himself, Naruto nodded his head.

Gripping his son's shoulders just a little tighter Kisuke mentally filed that information away and planned on having a long talk with Yoruichi at a later date. However, for right now it would be best to enjoy the night. "Naruto I want you to notify me before you leave on any sort of business regarding the Shihoin clan." Seeing his son's nod Kisuke slowly stood up and motioned to the path they had stopped on. "Well what are we waiting for, let's get going."

X (End Flashback) X

Oh yeah, Kisuke remembered that night to well, and the subsequent argument he had with Yoruichi demanding what could have possessed her to allow this. Unfortunately, it would seem that specific clan tradition was literally impossible to avoid and would have instead provoked retribution from the clan, should they have tried. Ever since then relations between Kisuke and the Shihoin had been noticeably strained, thankfully though nobody was stupid to enough to point this out. Though they had backed off when they found out Kisuke and Yoruichi were personally training their son with a little help from Soifon every now and then. Though really who could blame them after all Naruto had proven himself to be the kind of prodigy that only appeared once in a hundred years, if not longer. Kisuke could only hope that his son's future was not as bleak as he suspected his own would be.

-X-

Currently we find three figures hidden in the shadows of a tree observing their target, all of them were wearing the traditional garb of the Stealth Force. The tallest figure and the obvious leader held up her hand to signal and when it lowered the other two disappeared in a flash step. Peeking through the leaves of the tree the figure observed their target, the heir of the Kuchiki clan Byakuya Kuchiki. The young boy was swinging his practice katana in various directions and in an obviously practiced formation. Waiting for something the figures face morphed into a smirk when she watched the young Kuchiki heir walk inside for his daily meditation which he did every day at exactly two-o-clock.

"BOOM"

"AHHHHHHH. You stupid cat, I know this was you! Ill skin you alive when I catch you!"

Chuckling at a job well done the figure noticed her two companions had returned to their positions behind her. Turning around as well as pulling her hood off, the figure revealed herself to be Yoruichi Shihoin and standing in front of her were Soifon, and Naruto. Deciding to keep this as professional as possible, after all it was meant as a training exercise Yoruichi said.

"Report."

Unsurprisingly it was Soifon who spoke first. "I planted the paint bombs just as you asked Lady Yoruichi, and set the charge to be motion activated."

Nodding her head at the information Yoruichi turned to her son next and was unsurprised to see him smirking back at her. Gaining a sadistic smile Yoruichi said. "And just what did you do while Soifon was planting the charges?"

Before he could say anything however they all heard an explosion happen in the distance. "BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!" As well as a monumental amount of paint that arose from what appeared to be the bathroom connected to Byakuya's bedroom.

"I swear I'll get you for this your stupid cat!"

Wiping a stray tear from her eyes and ignoring Soifon's astonished starring at her son, Yoruichi smirked at him. 'I guess this is what being a mothers all about.' Looking at each of them Yoruichi nodded and they all purposely raised their spiritual pressure before disappearing in a quick flash step.

For the rest of the day all three of them led a very colorful Byakuya on a merry game of flash tag. Needless to say everyone's flash step improved just a tiny bit however everyone was having too much fun to notice.

Little would they all know that nothing would ever be the same again.

-X-

"Clang"

Ducking quickly, as well as thrusting out with his own sword, he was forced to quickly parry another slash. Unfortunately, this slash was purposely aimed to distract its opponent, and the second he parried the slash his opponent stepped forward and kicked his legs out from underneath him. Landing with a thump Naruto glanced upwards and saw the smirking face of his opponent. After a couple seconds of staring at each other Naruto finally asked the question on his mind.

"How'd I do?"

Smirking down at her student Soifon grasped him by his arm and hoisted him onto his feet. Seeing the still curious look her Lady's son was giving her Soifon said. "Your sword techniques are top notch, your hand to hand is fine, and your able to think on your feet." Beaming at the boy Soifon was confused to see him still staring at her as if waiting for something more. Before she could say anything however he beat her to it.

"I'm still unable to multitask effectively, or predict your movements Sensei. You promised mom you wouldn't do this."

It was true she had promised Lady Yoruichi she would treat her son just like anybody else and not lavish any special treatment onto him. The only problem was in this instance she really wasn't. Sure he had trouble multitasking in a fight and predicting his opponent's movements, but those were to be expected. He couldn't be taught those things, they came with experience. Still, Naruto wouldn't believe her if she told him that, he was far too much like his mother for that. Something that made Soifon love the boy just a little more, not that she needed any more reason. He was the son of Lady Yoruichi after all and as long as that was true she could conveniently ignore just who his other parent was.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I will be more thorough in my reports from now on."

Ignoring the fact that the Soifon had said those exact words plenty of times in the past. Naruto instead asked something that he'd been wondering for quite some time.

"When are mom and dad getting home?"

-X-

Standing before the hollified bodies of his former comrades in the Thirteen Court Guard Squad Kisuke turned to his accomplice.

"You shouldn't have come Yoruichi."

The woman in question could be seen sitting on the rock edge looking at the artificial sun that the training ground possessed. Once she heard what Kisuke said, her head turned in his direction.

"And what would you have had me do? Leave the man I love, the father of my child to his fate?"

"Yes! Because now my son doesn't have his parents to look over him and to top it all of Aizen's still around. There's no telling what he'll do."

Jumping down from her place Yoruichi landed next to Kisuke without a sound. Her expression was of a women who had made a difficult decision, and knew it would be one that they'd have to live with.

"One day he'll understand, and hopefully he'll come to forgive me."

"That's a lot to ask."

Feeling tears building in her eyes, Yoruichi shakily nodded her head. 'Be strong my little Maelstrom. I'm sorry we have to leave, but I know Soifon can take care of you in my absence.

-X-

The sun rose and the birds chirped. Despite the events that had happened the night before life went on. The only problem was that for one boy life didn't go along as it once had. Naruto Shihoin could be seen sitting in a holding cell waiting for Soifon to come and get him. Apparently something happened last night and some people wanted to ask him some questions. Unfortunately, they weren't allowed to actually see him without a guardian present. Which led to the situation he found himself in, upset, alone, and homesick.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked the Captain of Squad Eight Shunsui Kyoraku. Taking a minute to stare at the room's sole occupant Shunsui could only sigh. 'Letting a kid be treated as if he's a prisoner just because of his parent's actions. There's no justification for that.' Shunsui would be the first person to admit he wasn't happy with what had gone down last night. However, no matter the circumstances a child should not be judged for their parent's actions. "How you holding up kid?"

Instead of answering right away, Naruto silently removed himself from his seat and walked in front of Shunsui before offering a small bow. "Please sir, all I want to do is go home."

Unfortunately 'home' as he called it would be the second or the twelfth divisions, which were currently under house arrest and were no place for a young boy to stay. The Shihoin clan couldn't house him either at the moment thanks to the numerous investigations placed on the. Which only allowed one more option. From what he had heard the boy had been trained from his parents for at least a little while so Shusui supposed it wasn't too outrageous a demand, granted he was still extremely young.

"How would you like to be a Shinigami kid?"

-X-

In the dead of night a young girl could be seen running through a forest. This was no ordinary girl though judging from the Shinigami uniform she was wearing and the zampakuto currently in her left hand. Seeing the clearing just up ahead the girl redoubled her efforts to run as quickly as possible. Finally reaching the spot the girl turned in the direction she came as if expecting something to come. While she waited a stray cloud finally moved past the girl resulting in her appearance being easier to see. The girl has light skin and purple eyes. Her hair is black, with several strands of hair hanging between her eyes.

After a few seconds a figure could be seen stepping out of the shadows of the tree revealing himself to be a man. He had short black hair, brown eyes and a little bit of facial hair, likely the effect of not shaving for a while. He was wearing the same uniform as the girl and just like her, he was carrying a zampakuto however his was nearly double the size of hers. Just as his sword was double the size of hers, the man also happened to be double the size of the girl, easily surpassing six feet. Seeing the girl in front of him the man smiled and with a voice that sounded like thunder said. "Well, well what do we have here, a little girl." The man then gave the girl a disgusted look. "After all that time and effort it took me to escape that prison and this is who they send after me. Pathetic! I'm sorry to say this girly but today just isn't your lucky day."

Taking an involuntary step backwards at the look she received the young Shinigami quickly summoned her courage and spoke with courage she didn't think she possessed. "Kago Umina you have been charged with aiding the assassination of numerous members of squad thirteen. I will escort you to a holding cell were you will await trial, should you impede my orders I will be forced to use deadly force."

Just as she finished what she was saying, the young Shinigami was forced to parry a blow aimed for her jugular. Seeing her opponent about to go in for another hit she quickly jumped back while holding her right hand towards the man and yelling out. "Hado number 33 Sokatsui!" As soon as the words left her lips a ball of blue fire formed in her hand and shot towards Kago.

Not allowing his momentum to dim in the slightest Kago sidestepped the admittedly fast Hado and used a downward slash that was met with his opponent's sword resulting in a battle of dominance.

Gritting her teeth the young girl attempted to gain some ground only to be pushed back down. Looking into his opponents eyes Kago let out a cruel laugh. "Prepare to meet your end."

Just as the young girl was running out of options a male voice called out.

"Hado number 31 Shakkaho!"

Turning in the direction of the voice the young girl saw a red ball of flame heading towards her position. Quickly jumping away from her position she was happy to see her opponent was not as quick as herself and was struck in the back with the attack.

Seeing his opponent unscathed, and feeling a burning sensation on his lower back Kago was understandably angry. So it was with a boiling rage that the man turned in the direction of his attacker and practically growled out his next words. "Squeeze all enemy's to death Mizusgu!"

Immediately after saying that Kago's sword transformed from a katanna into a long rope with a dagger at the end. The rope was silver in color and quickly wrapped around Kago's body. The dagger was crimson in color and was held in his right hand. Spinning the rope Kago released the dagger in the direction the attack had come. As soon as the dagger impacted with one of the trees however an explosion lit up the surrounding forest and destroyed a decent chunk of it. Satisfied with his work Kago turned back to the girl.

"Now where were we?"

The young girl held up her sword in what was a flimsy defense that both knew would never hold up against her opponents Shikai. Before either could mount an attack however they were interrupted by a figure walking out of the destroyed forest. The figure wore the standard Shinigami outfit with the only addition being the lieutenant's badge strapped to his shoulder. He possessed messy blond hair with the occasional purple strip. A closer look at his face would have revealed gray eyes that were narrowed at Kago. Pulling out his sword the figure addressed the girl.

"What is the meaning of this Kuchiki, this was supposed to be a joint mission between squads thirteen and two. Yet when I got to the meeting spot you had already came to confront the criminal."

Looking apologetic Rukia could only shrug her shoulders. "I didn't really think this job needed the both of us. I'd appreciate any help you can offer."

"One, or two it doesn't matter how many of you there are I'll kill you all." After saying this Kago once more threw his spear at Naruto's position.

Instead of dodging the attack as he had done before Naruto ran towards it. Just as it was about to strike however he shifted to the left and allowed the spear to pass over his right shoulder. Keeping his charge going Naruto pulled his sword out of its scabbard and pulled it back. He was however surprised to see a smirk appear on Koga's face at least until he heard a whistling sound come from behind him. Turning around he saw the dagger had curved in midair and was aiming to stab him in his back. Being mindful to not touch the dagger Naruto jumped into the air and fired a quick Shakkaho at the offending object. Resulting in an explosion that blocked the Kago's and Rukia's view of him.

Staring at the explosion Kago barely had a second to think before he felt a sharp pain in his back. Falling to a knee the man turned around and saw Naruto standing behind him while his sword had a fair amount of blood dripping onto the ground.

"How did you do it?"

Instead of answering Naruto instead pulled his arm back and with a single swipe decapitated Kago resulting in his body falling to the ground and his head rolling across the grass. Aiming his hand at the body Naruto whispered "Hado number 31 Shakkaho" which succeeded in thoroughly eliminating the body that once belonged to Kago. Glancing at the man's head Naruto repeated the process and picked up the man's zanpakuto. Turning it over Naruto threw it so that it sunk into the ground right in front of Rukia's feet.

Rukia upon seeing the weapon simply glanced at the lieutenant questionably.

Smirking at the girl Naruto said. "I did kill the man I figured the least you could do is carry his sword for me."

Rukia did not look impressed but did as she was told. Picking up the weapon Rukia had just gotten all of the rope wrapped up and the dagger not touching anything when she felt the lieutenant's rietsu disappeared. Glancing behind her she saw the lieutenant was nowhere to be seen showing her he had flash stepped back to the soul society. Shaking her head Rukia whispered her next words.

"So that's the new lieutenant of Squad two."

 **Chapter End.**

 **That ends chapter two of the Shinigami of the Red Moon. Sorry it took me forever to get this one out I promise my excuse was good. The good news is that my classes are done on Friday which means I will finally have time for my stories. I was originally going to put Naruto into a different squad but I couldn't think of a viable reason Soifon would actually let Yoruichi's son not be in her division. I will say the stories about to get interesting so make sure to tune in.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Naruto" or "Bleach"**

 **Chapter Start:**

In a meeting room similar to the one meant for captains, twelve lieutenants could be seen assembled. In the front of the room was the lieutenant of squad one Chojiro Sasakibe an older man with white hair and a white styled mustache. He possessed a long face with a couple wrinkles denoting his age. The man exuded a very regal air about him and could be a snob at times. On his left and right were two lines forming a "U" shape containing the rest of the lieutenants of the various squads. The lieutenants were all conversing, having just finished a meeting when all of a sudden a member of the forth division ran into the room and yelled out.

"There had been a breach in the west gate!"

All of the lieutenant's heads shot up at that announcement with the exception of squad two and twelve. Renji Aburai was the first to step forward his red hair and facial tattoos making him have a dangerous look. "What do you mean there has been a breach in the west gate!?"

Most of the less seasoned lieutenants started to pale, the older more experienced ones however reacted accordingly.

"Have the captains been informed this development?" Chojiro spoke out with authority in his tone.

The Shinigami in question seemed to sink into himself upon having the question directed at him. After a while he gave a hesitant nod. "Hiroto and I were informed by a couple of Shinigami who had witnessed the event, the captains were closer so I'm assuming they already know.

Letting out a sigh of relief Chojiro said. "If the captains know then it would be best for us to end this meeting, and reconvene with our respective captains to receive further orders. "No one questioned the wisdom in his words, after all it was the correct path to take.

With those words the lieutenants slowly left the room and passed the nameless Shinigami. The only exception to this was the fourth division lieutenant Isane who had the man follow her.

Out in the hallway the youngest lieutenant in the Gotei 13 Naruto Shihoin walked between two people he had known in the academy. They were the lieutenants of squad five Momo Hinamori and squad three Lieutenant Izuru Kira.

Momo was a short girl possessing black hair that was tied back into a bun, she has brown eyes and a very pretty face that had gotten her many admirers. She possessed excellent skills in kido and decent sword skills.

Izuru was an average looking guy that possessed blue eyes and had his long blonde hair combed into three points, two of which were behind his head. He like Momo was an excellent kido user, however his sword skills left something to be desired. Both of them possessed the standard shinigami outfit and had there lieutenant bands on their left arms.

Looking at his fellow lieutenants, Naruto let out a sigh. "There are troubling times approaching us. It would be best for us to be weary of those around us, but not to forget who our allies are."

Kira smiled at the younger lieutenant and nodded, Momo however had a different reaction. "Oh don't get all moody little Ruto you're starting to sound like Shiro."

The twitching of his left eyebrow was the only sign that he was annoyed. "Yes well, I best be meeting up with Soifon to get my orders." With those words the lieutenant of squad two was gone in a shumpo.

The two captains looked at each other before following their friends lead and left using a shumpo.

-X-

In an ornate room sat a young women on a purple cushion. The women was petite, possessed gray eyes and black hair. Her hair is worn short with two long braids bound in white cloth, each ending in a large golden ring. She is wearing the standard sleeveless captain's haori with a yellow sash to tie it together. Under the haori she wore the outfit for the commander and chief of the stealth corps. It didn't cover the back or the shoulders and was pure black.

Taking a sip of tea that was sitting next to her the women silently waited for her second in command. Thankfully she didn't have to wait long for Naruto to walk into the room and walk towards her. Instead of taking a seat like most would, Naruto instead reclined himself until he was laying down next to his captain. After getting comfortable he nonchalantly started patting one of her braids back and forth. If Soifon had a problem with this she didn't acknowledge it. Finally after a couple of minutes of this Naruto spoke first.

"So what's the plan Captain?"

In response to her lieutenants question Soifon smirked. "The west wall has been breached and captain Ichimaru took care of the guardian of the gate, and thus forced that gate closed. Most are hopeful that will be the end of that and we will move on."

Nonchalantly knocking the braid he was playing with into the other one, the lieutenant blew a stray piece of hair away from his eyes. "I'm not asking what others think Soifon, I'm asking what you think."

Letting out an exhausted sigh Soifon leaned back and joined her lieutenant in laying on the ground, causing him to let out a pout at not being able to play with her hair. "Personally I think that everybody's being an idiot, if someone had the courage to attack one of the walls directly and win, well let's just say that I'm pretty sure they'll find a way in. Sadly everyone under the rank of a seated officer would be hopeless in the battle, and even then I'm pretty sure only someone with at least a lieutenant's level of power would be able to walk away after the battle of their own will."

Nodding at his captains words, Naruto let out a sigh. "If whoever these people are do in fact breach the Seireitei again would I be permitted to release my sword."

Soifon grimaced at the topic, she had not been a fan of the extra restrictions placed on her lieutenant in using his swords unleashed states. 'It is understandable considering the amount of people that went mad from its affects.' Still though she had asked the Head Captain that very question during the captains meeting earlier.

"You have been given tentative permission provided that you have an opportunity and only as a last resort."

Naruto nodded he could handle those conditions. "With your permission, Im going to set up a task force to be ready in case these Ryoka attempt to break in to the Seireitei again."

Without even looking in his direction Soifon said. "Granted, and lieutenant be careful."

Slowly picking himself up Naruto said. "Aren't I always Captain." With those words he was gone, no doubt to assemble his task force.

Soifon starred at the spot her lieutenant had been just moments before. 'Good because I don't think I could take losing you as well.'

-X-

Everyone watched as the blue orb impacted against the Seireitei before quickly splitting off into a group of smaller blue orbs. The sound of the explosion could be heard to all, and immediately squad eleven was sent out to find and attack the intruders.

Watching all of this with apathy was the lieutenant of squad two. With the barest twitches of his fingers a group of individuals appeared behind him. All of them were men that had worked under him personally and the perfect team for this mission. "Locate all of the Ryoka and I want a detailed report on their ability's. Should there be anybody with extensive knowledge in healing immediately report to me and I will deal with them personally." After all everybody knew that with a healer even the most mundane of people could defeat the most fearsome of foes. Take that away however and even the most extraordinary of foes could be taken down due to fatigue. It was simple logic and the reason that squad four barracks was one of the barracks closer to the center.

Starring at the direction all of his soldiers had disappeared to Naruto decided it wouldn't be a bad idea to follow at least one of those orbs.

Running through the streets with a determination not normally found on his face was Marechiyo Ōmaeda. The man had been given tentative acceptance into the task force organized by Lieutenant Shihoin based on his abilities. The man was the third seat of squad two and while even he would admit that his appearance didn't exactly inspire the Shinigami under him the same way that his captain and lieutenant did he still felt that he was skilled and had earned his position. The problem was that in all of his years of service to squad two his captain had never said anything positive about him nor had she given him any harder assignments then sorting through paperwork or low level hollow extermination missions. She had even given him the same daily operations as the ex-captain of squad twelve Kisuke Urahara a man that everyone knew she despised. Lieutenant Naruto however had spoken up for him and talked about his tactics in battle and how his abilities were at a lieutenant's level. It was time he showed his captain just how great he was and his lieutenant that his faith was not misplaced. That was why he did not hesitate when he saw his target.

Using a quick shumpo the third seat of squad two appeared behind one of the Ryoka a muscular Mexican teenager. His sword was barely an inch of away from his enemy before his opponent leaned in the other direction, narrowly avoiding the deadly strike.

Jumping away from the strike Chad mentally studied his opponent. The Shinigami in front of him wore the standard Shinigami uniform that looked to be barely covering his "husky" body. The purple neck guard and rings adorning his fingers showed a certain level of money, either the man had done very well for himself, or more likely judging by his appearance, he had been born into wealth. Still this Shinigami looked like a low-level one and no doubt would not be worth his time.

Transforming his right arm Chad aimed a punch at the vulnerable Shinigami only for his eyes to widen in surprise when instead of hitting his opponent his arm passed through the air harmlessly. A moment later, he felt pain in his upper back close to his right shoulder. Touching the injury with his left hand, he felt that it was a shallow cut, but a cut nonetheless. His opponent appeared across from him a smile clear on the man's face. His own face must have reflected his confusion because his opponent flicked his blade, removing some of what he knew to be his own blood off it.

"Just because I'm built for strength doesn't mean I'm not fast. I am in the second division and therefore should you underestimate me I promise it will be your last mistake."

Charging energy into his right arm Chad ran towards his opponent. 'This guy might be harder to beat then I thought. I hope the others are having an easier time.'

-X-

Standing on a rooftop Naruto could feel the battles raging around him. He could feel the third seat of squad eleven Ikkaku battling an opponent that judging by his spiritual pressure was really pushing the battle crazy Shinigami. Glancing in the direction behind him he silently felt out the rietsu of Marechiyo battling what almost felt like a hallow and yet it felt like a human. That particular spiritual pressure warranted investigation, thankfully though he had other matters to attend to. Directly in front of him he silently watched as what he was assuming was a Quincy dealt with a Shinigami. The girl seemed to mostly stay on the sidelines and only participated when the Shinigami attempted to attack her.

He watched the battle up until the point that he saw the Quincy pierce the Shinigami strait through his Saketsu and Hakusui effectively ending his career as a Shinigami. As the man fell, he was able to see the triumph in the Quincy's eyes.

"Well can't have that, can I?" With those words, Naruto disappeared with a shumpo to get closer to the Quincy.

"Wow Uryu" Orihime said as she ran towards her savior. "You're really strong."

Offering the bubbly girl a small smile Uryu shrugged his shoulders. "Beating somebody who is weak doesn't prove anything. Beating somebody who is strong however proves everything."

Just as he said those words, an explosion suddenly happened at the edge of the building causing Orihime to fall onto her backside and Uryu to lose his footing slightly.

Glaring in the direction the attack had come from judging by the burning blue flames licking at the building and the rising smoke Uryu mentally thought. 'What the hell was that?' Taking a glance at the prone ex-Shinigami, 'reinforcements or something else?"

"You know" A voice suddenly spoke loudly from the direction of the smoke. "I don't usually like to face small fries like you two, but today I think I'll make an exception."

As soon as they heard the last of his words, the smoke cleared out enough for them to make out the Shinigami in front of them. A child looking no older then twelve with spiky blonde and purple hair. The stormy grey eyes of the child stared back at Uryu and he briefly noticed the badge the boy wore, unfortunately, Orihime had gotten over her shock and had noticed something about their new opponent as well.

"OHHHHHH those whisker marks are so cute!"

His new foe and he shared a sweat drop at the girl's tact in such a situation. This would no doubt be a hard fought battle.

-X-

"Smash, Gegetsuburi."

This proclamation was followed by what looked like a giant spiked ball attached to a chain wielded by his opponent heading towards him.

Without a second to think Chad ducked down and let the ball of death pass over his head. He however was immediately put on edge when his opponent pulled backwards on the chain. Turning his head slightly he saw the ball coming at him once again. There was no time to think only time to react. Charging energy to his right arm Chad met the incoming ball head on.

"El Directo!"

The spiked metal ball was blasted away, without breaking his stride Chad quickly ran at the now defenseless Shinigami. Just as he was within a foot of the man, however the Shinigami disappeared from his spot and appeared from behind Chad. The chain of Gegetsuburi wrapped around Chad's body constricting his movements.

Seeing the predicament his opponent was in Marechiyo gave an arrogant smirk. "I'll admit you have some skill Ryoka but as a third seat of the Second division a guy like you has no chance of beating me."

As he was saying, this Gegetsuburi was coming back towards Chad at an alarming rate. Having built up swing from when Marechiyo had wrapped it around the man.

Not seeming fazed by his opponent, Chad offered the man a neutral expression. Gathering his strength Chad moved his arms apart until there was enough room for him to duck under the chains. Having just enough time to launch an 'El directo' at the approaching attack Chad saw his opponent have a baffled expression, right before the attack impacted against the Shinigami's face. This had two results, it gave Chad some much-needed breathing room and caused Marechiyo to take the force of his attack and his opponents attack directly. Therefore, it was understandable when the Shinigami fell on his back with a sickening crack and upon touching, a hand to his face discovered a steady trickle of blood from his nose.

Growling lowly Marechiyo gripped his Shikai tightly. "Don't think that just because you got a lucky shot in that this is over. This fight is far from finished." After saying that he threw the Shikai in the direction of his opponent once more.

-X-

Blue arrows approached his position, thanks to years of training however he was able to effortlessly avoid the attack and with a quick shumpo he appeared behind his opponent blade ready to strike at the Quincy's unguarded back. He was understandably shocked when he distantly heard the girl say something and a shield popped up to block his blade. Not letting that deter him, he placed his right foot on the shield and kicked off in the direction of the other Ryoka.

"I wonder who you will protect you or your ally? Hado number thirty three Sokatsui." While saying this he aimed his right hand at the girl and generating a blue flame fired the attack at her. Immediately after that, he aimed his left hand back at his other opponent. "Hado number thirty one Shakkaho." The red flames quickly materialized in his hand and fired at the Quincy.

Immediately after firing the twin attacks Naruto ran in his current direction. He had a decent idea of just what the girl would do.

For Orihime there was no thought of protecting herself. For starters, her spirits could not outrun the attack heading her way and they were already protecting Uryu. He would be have a higher chance of helping the others. Therefore, it was with a smile that she took the attack heading her way, using whatever energy she had left to add power to her shield blocking Uryu. Once she did that, her vision was filled with blue flames before all she saw was darkness.

Stopping in front of the badly burnt girl Naruto let out a sigh. "We may be enemies but I can respect you for what you did, had we met outside of battle I'm sure we would have gotten along."

Having said his piece Naruto carefully threw the girl over her shoulders, it would be good to have a subject for questioning. Turning to the Quincy Naruto smirked as the smoke cleared and Uryu could be seen an expression mixed between horror and righteous anger apparent on his face.

Hoping to end this before the girl on his shoulder became conscious and therefore felt the full brunt of her injury's Naruto addressed the Quincy. "I suggest we end this confrontation. Should you attack me I may just decide that you make a better prisoner than her and dispose of her before capturing you."

Uryu's expression was pained, the young man didn't give any response. His eyes simply starred piercingly at Naruto before ever so slowly he offered the barest of a nod. Taking that as grudging acceptance of the arrangement Naruto silently turned around ready to Shumpo away.

"If I notice one scratch on her I will kill you even if it takes the rest of my life."

Smirking to himself Naruto turned his head so half his face was facing the Quincy. "Don't worry, I promise you won't find a single misplaced hair on her." And with that the lieutenant of Squad two was gone, as was Orihime.

Uryu starred at the place that the two had been for a couple of minutes before slowly walking away. A tear slowly fell from his eyes before his face turned neutral.

"I'm sorry Orihime, I promise ill rescue you."

-X-

The blood dripping down his nose was an annoyance he could deal with. The bruised face while painful was manageable. He could not however deal with the opponent that refused to stay down. His opponent while in much better physical condition had used up far more energy than himself and judging by his heavy breathing was feeling it. He had been in battles where the circumstances was similar though the situation was reversed.

"Still though that just means I know exactly what to do."

Taking a deep breath Marechiyo once more swung Gegetsuburi at his opponent, unsurprisingly Chad dodged the attack and ran alongside the chain, his arm charging once more into an attack that Marechiyo knew he did not want to be on the receiving end of. That left him one option, an option he was willing to admit was not the best plan.

Releasing his hold on the chain or his Shikai Marechiyo aimed his two palms at his opponent. "Hado number four Byakurai."

The lightning shot out of his hand quickly and while not very powerful due to it being only a level four Kido it would still be able to distract his opponent long enough for him to get to his zanpakuto and land a decisive blow.

Not even breaking stride Chad charged more energy into his arm. Bringing back his arm Chad thrust it forward releasing all of the concentrated energy, completely breaking through the weak Kido spell and hitting directly against the wide-eyed officer.

The following explosion definitely alerted passing Shinigami and Chad spared the injured man a respectful nod before walking away. He had a mission after all but even he could admit that the man had been a good opponent.

-X-

In the squad two barracks the captain of squad, two could be seen elegantly sitting on a purple cushion. She slowly took a sip of her tea before gazing to her left at her recently returned lieutenant.

"He's going to be coming you know."

Smiling in a way that reminded her a little too much of another Shinigami Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "He has no right to see our prisoner or our third seat, after all the only thing he can argue is wanting to get intel, a stupid request considering that's our squad's specialty."

Soifon did not disagree with the statement and instead took a sip of her tea, carefully tracking the squad twelve captain and lieutenant heading there way.

"I suppose what's done is done in the end."

No sooner did she say those words then Mayuri Kurotsuchi strode inside the room, uninvited and unwanted. His lieutenant ever unemotional followed behind the man. Making sure to keep her feelings off her face Soifon silently appraised the man. The man in her own personal opinion looked like one of his own experiments gone wrong. Like most captains, he wore a white Haori with his division's number on the back however, that is where the normalness of this man ended. His face is painted entirely white with the inner portion of his face painted black with the exception of his nose. His eyes are a golden color and he constantly bares his teeth giving the appearance of him constantly smiling. Both his ears are seemingly replaced with stubbed golden cones.

Looking past the man Soifon focused her attention, at least as much as she was willing to give to the duo. The women Nemu could be called pretty she supposed with her slender and well-endowed body. Her black hair is pulled back into a long braid, with slightly parted bangs and she has dark green eyes.

The problem Soifon had was no matter how much Nemu pretended she was only an experiment, a toy created by the twelfth division. The division that Kisuke Urahara the man she hated more than anybody else had come from. Taking a glance at her lieutenant, Soifon allowed a small smile to form on her lips. 'And the division that fought the most to take you away from me.'

Calming herself from such thoughts, Soifon addressed the man who was looking impatiently at her.

"And just what are you doing here Mayuri."

The man's hands gripped his sword tightly, his knuckles turning even whiter than they already were. Just when it looked like he was ready to slice her in two, did he speak. "You know why I'm here, Soifon. I know your third seat battled the Ryoka and your lieutenant fought two of them and managed to capture one." The spite with which he said 'lieutenant' could clearly be heard, nobody reacted however to used to the occurrence.

Looking the man in the eye Soifon was secretly amused to see his eyes look away from her own for the briefest of moment. "While I will admit that what you have said is true, I fail to see the relevance of such a thing." His hand rose up as if to call her an idiot or whatever other derogatory thing the cocky scientist, he however never got the chance. "That's not to say that I don't know why you're here, as foolish as it is. You want the information Squad two has worked hard to get, something that I don't have to nor do I want to give. We have the better security, the better integrators and-."Giving the fuming Captain a smug glance. "We also have possibly the only Shinigami in the entire Soul Society capable of getting information out of anybody given enough time. So I see no reason in giving you anything Mayuri, now get out of my site."

The man's face turned an interesting shad of purple. Surprising considering how much makeup he wore. With a hateful glare at both her and her lieutenant, the man turned around and swept out of the office yelling at his lieutenant when she did not immediately follow behind him.

Turning away from the two annoyances Soifon turned once more to her now smirking lieutenant. With a sigh, the women stood up. "The head captain has given you permission to extract information from the prisoner."

Blinking at the abrupt change Naruto stood up and followed his Captain as they approached the prisons held in Squad two. His captain's face was passive though he could see the stress on her face. "Why the sudden change in my restrictions?"

Instead of answering Soifon instead walked down a couple more hallways and only when they were in front of the prisoner's room did she address her lieutenant. "With the defeat of several seated officers the head captain felt it would be best to get an accurate reading on our enemy's skills as well as their objective."

Naruto took it all in, before with a sigh he said, "Does this have anything to do with the execution scheduled for Rukia Kuchiki." The silence that answered his question was unnerving before with a shrug he opened the door leading into the prisoners room.

"Wait outside, I promise this won't take long."

Entering the room he saw the young women he had captured sitting on the bed, a frown on her face. Upon seeing him however her face turned into a smile. "Oh hey whiskers!"

Striding towards the girl Naruto silently unsheathed his sword while calling out its release.

"Illuminate those under the red moon, Tsukuyomi."

After saying, these words his zanpakuto transformed into a katana. The blade itself is the same size as his zanpakuto. The hilt of his Shikai is a midnight black color with a silver six-pointed star-shaped tsuba. The blade itself is the same as his normal zanpakuto with turning crimson.

Orihime looked fearfully at the blade, before she could react however, the Shinigami was in front of her and his blade had sliced a shallow cut into her cheek. Just as she felt a trickle of blood travel down her cheek and onto the blade did she see the blade let out a slight glow.

Closing her eyes, Orihime felt the world distort around her and only when she felt it stop did she open her eyes. Once she did however, she wished she did not, for instead of sitting on a cot she now found herself chained to a cross. Her entire body now white while all color seemed to be robbed from the world and the only thing that was not black or white was the red moon floating above her head.

Just as she was about to scream out for help, the Shinigami that she had seen moments before appeared in front of her. Around him, copies appeared as well, all of them wielding Tsukuyomi.

"I am truly sorry it has come to this."

Outside the room Soifon heard the girl suddenly let out a scream followed by what sounded like begging, this soon came to a stop. After a couple of seconds, she once more heard noise only this time it was the doorknob turning as her lieutenant walked out of the door. The two of them made eye contact before he gave a slight nod.

Returning the nod, the two of them walked in the direction of the first division barracks. It wasn't until they were just about to leave the second division gate did either speak.

"One of their members is a pure black cat with golden colored eyes. The cats name is Yoruichi."

The tightening of Soifon's fists were the only indication that she had heard him.

 **Chapter end.**

 **Sorry about the super long wait, I really am having a hard time finding the time for writing. That being said I don't plan on stopping, and will keep writing no matter what. I however don't see my updates coming in any sooner and for that I am truly sorry, I know the pain of waiting for a story to update and feel bad about taking too long. That being said please do tell me what you think, I was planning on waiting on revealing his Shikai abilities and there is another ability it has, wonder if you guys can figure it out. His bankai won't be revealed for a little while though, but I promise it'll be worth the wait.**


End file.
